Don't pretend
by my-blue-eyes-can-cry
Summary: Carlotta believes that Mikael is all talk and no heart, he thinks differently and is willing to prove it. Short fic. Please review


**This is just a short fic, it'll only be a few chapters long but I hope you all enjoy it nonetheless.**

**3 reviews=update**

**I do not own the elder scrolls or any of its characters, characters you do not recognise are my own. The song written in this chapter is mine.**

* * *

><p>Chapter one:<p>

Carlotta drained her cup and listened, the bard played beautifully but when he looked at her, she just felt sick.

The bannered Mare was a place of rest, there was little dancing and the only song came from Mikael, whom thought himself a gift from the Divines to mankind, particularly, women.

Why couldn't he be a racist? He was a stormcloak, he was nord, why couldn't he just see her as an Imperial and bully her for that instead.

When she worked her vegetable stand with Mila she could feel his eyes raking her even when she couldn't see him, her dark hair to her brown eyes, her tanned skin to her shapely body.

No matter how many clothes she put on in the morning, she felt exposed and naked under his watch.

Admittedly he was handsome, one of the finer men of Whiterun, his pale locks and his blue eyes were typically Nord but against his pale complexion it seemed almost exotic. He had the build of a teen, broad shoulders and thick arms that were mostly bone, he lacked muscle, which made her wonder why he chose to sing rather than fight.

"…_I don't believe you know me, I see you and sigh,_

_Your eyes seem so lonely yet your chest swells with pride._

_You feel so indifferent to any whom you meet, and we all see your beauty but you can't see ours_

_Don't you understand that some of us are more? _

_You aren't the only one with thoughts or a heart for all the more_

_My life might be boring compared to any other Nord,_

_But with you by my side it's all I'd ever want"_

His fingers strummed the lute swiftly and she sat in wonder, many bards strummed slowly but his exotic tune burned into her mind and she blushed. She had never heard the ballad before, it was too deep for such a man to write, but as any other girl whom heard a love song which she could relate, and she blushed unwillingly.

He saw her flaming cheeks and gave her a filthy wink and her face swiftly returned to its natural colour. He was disgusting.

The rest of the night went slowly, drinking in sips, Carlotta found herself out later than she anticipated and stood to leave, however after she paid Hulda for her drink she turned on her heel and left, feeling the young bard's eyes burning as she walked.

How she wished they would burn right into his skull so he might not look at her again.

Opening the door she heard someone call her name.

"It's very late" Mikael caught her arm, his eyes burned with intense emotions but she couldn't place them… were they need or worry? Lust or sadness?

"Yes… that is why I am heading home to my daughter…" She eyed him with a slight glare in her eyes, daring him to not remove his hand.

He took it away quickly, "I don't want you to be out there alone, perhaps I should walk you home?"

She scowled at him, "Your pick up lines are horrible,"

His eyes fell to the floor in disappointment, "It wasn't…"

"I don't care what it was, Mikael, please…" She glared at him, hoping her intensity might knock some sense into him, "Please just leave me alone,"

He began to walk away back to the bench where he sat before, "If only you could understand…"

But she was already gone so he played no words to his song this time, only soul.

Whiterun was black under the moon, silver light cast over the town was enough to see by and was beautiful but when Carlotta walked in it, she felt empty.

Unlocking her door she checked on her daughter who was soundly asleep before she removed her clothes and climbed into her own bed, pulling back the covers.

Perhaps it was the small amount of achohol talking, but when Mikael asked to walk her home, she did feel something, a strange something, but it couldn't be happiness. She is happy, right now with Mila. Mila is all she needed, all she wanted.

So what was it then?

* * *

><p><strong>So if you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review, if you hated this chapter, please leave me a review and tell me why, if you are reading this still, leave a review. All I need is 3 generous people! Don't forget to check out my other skyrim fanfics<strong>


End file.
